A Love to Remember
by VelvetLockheart
Summary: This is just a little story about how Kai became quiet and a lonewolf MY WAY. ^_^ R&R please! ::mumbles:: I suck at summaries..***chapter 2 is up!***
1. Love and Romance

A Love To Remember  
A story of Kai's past and why he is quiet...  
  
Alrighty here folks! This story is about Kai and how he became quiet. Note that I do not own Beyblade even though I wish I did ;_;.. And I DO own Gale. Dome Arigato. (Thank you) And also, since this is how Kai becomes quiet, he starts out happish Maxish.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kai woke up from his sleep, in his bed.  
  
(This is when Kai is 5 by the way. ADORABLE KAI! ::squeezes a 5 year old Kai plushie even though she doesn't know where she got it:: )  
  
He blinked for a while, and smiled, jumping out of bed. He heard her voice!  
  
"Comin, Gale!! Mommy, can I go play with Gale?" Kai asked his mom.  
  
"Sure, Kai. Just don't get lost." His mom said, cooking breakfast for Gale and him.  
  
"Kay!" Kai said running out of the house to play with Gale.  
  
Kai looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. Long blonde hair in a ponytail, ocean blue eyes.. .. She wore a lavender tank top and dark blue flares. She had a weird crest on her necklace. It looked like a crescent moon with a diamond in the middle. She was his age, 5 years old.  
  
"Come on, Kai! Let's go play!" Gale said happily.  
  
"Sure thing!" Kai said running after her as they ran into the forest.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
The Forest  
  
"Hahahahahahah! Come get me if ya can!" Gale called out to Kai, who was chasing her around the forests.   
  
"Wait, Gale!!! My mom said not to go out into the forests too much!" Kai said stilling running after her.  
  
Before he could stop, Gale suddenly froze in her tracks in front of him and he crashed into her.   
  
"Ack! Gale! Dont' stop like that!" Kai said getting up off the ground.  
  
Gale laughed a bit when she turned around.  
  
"Sorry. Alright, let's go back." Gale said, walking next to Kai back to Kai's house.  
  
Kai touched her arm quickly.   
  
"Tagged ya." He smiled.  
  
Gale laughed a bit more, and Kai started running back to the house.  
  
"Hey! You come back here!" Gale yelled and quickly ran to catch up with Kai.  
When hey got back home, they were trying to catch their breath.   
  
"T...Tag.." Gale said touching Kai's arm lightly.   
  
They walked back inside to smell the wonderful smell of pancakes with syrup and butter on them, milk, apple slices with caramel on them, bananas, and strudels.  
  
"Yum!" They both said and rushed over to the table to eat.   
  
"So, how have you been, Gale?" Kai's mom asked.  
  
"Pretty good, you, Miss Mazaki?" (Mazaki is gonna be Kai's mom's name) Gale asked her.  
  
"I'm doing very well, thank you." Mazaki answered.   
  
Kai was gobbling up his breakfast like there as no tomorrow.  
  
"Kai! Eat slower! You'll choke yourself!" His mom scolded.  
  
He noticed Gale laughing and felt himself blush.  
  
"Sorry..." Kai ate slower for the rest of breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Gale and Kai decided to go to the park.  
  
"Hey! Wanna meet here every day?" Gale asked after they had already gone fishing in a pond, playing hide and seek, rode bikes, rode rollarblades, ate some hot dogs, fed birds, fed fish, ate ice cream, and got balloons.   
  
They were now sitting on a bench near the pond.  
  
"Sure, why not!" Kai smiled.  
  
Gale smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Kai blushed a bit, and looked back at her.  
  
"Oh! We gotta get home before Miss Mazaki gets worried about us!" Gale said, seeing the sunset.  
  
"Alright.." Kai said following Gale back to his house.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gale was standing outside Kai's house, with Kai.  
  
"Ummmmm.... Thanks for the wonderful day, Kai! I really enjoyed it. Um.. I gotta get home before my mommy gtes worried too. See ya tomorrow at the park?" Gale asked.  
  
"Of course!" Kai smiled, and walked inside after saying goodbye to his friend.  
  
"So, how'd your date go?" His mom asked RIGHT when he got inside.  
  
"W-WHA?! A-A D-DATE?!" Kai blushed furiously and ran upstairs to his room as quickly as possible.  
  
"I never thought it would be considered a date.." He said before he jumped into bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
After a while, in the park five years later, Kai gave Gale a flower.  
  
"Wow, Kai.." She sniffed it. Cherry Blossoms! Her favorite flower!  
  
"This is really sweet of you, Kai." She said then kissed him on the lips.  
  
Kai turned crimson for a second, the kissed her back, putting his hands on her waist while she put her hands around his neck.  
  
After the kiss, Kai and Gale became a couple.  
  
Kai walked Gale home.  
  
"I love you, Kai.." Gale said, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
"Ditto, Gale." Kai said. They stopped at her house and went their seperate ways.  
  
Kai went to his house, Gale went to hers.  
  
And they thought that the kiss they had that day would be one to remember for eternity as the dreamt.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Next chapter is coming soon! R&R, please!!  
  
I dedicate this fic to my friend, ChibiLaryla. You can read her fics on FF.net too! They are really good!  
  
Love, Peace, DDR, Sailor Moon, and Beybladeness! 


	2. The Breakup

YAY! Okay! This chappy is the last. Short fic, I know! But it's really sad!!!! Hope ya like it, R&R! I DO NOT OWN DDR!! (Dance Dance Revolution)  
***************************************  
  
( a few months later at an arcade)  
  
"This is so much fun, Kai!" Gale said, laughing as they played Dance Dance Revolution, a game that Kai had told her about.   
  
"You're pretty good!" Kai complimented as they played one of his favorite songs, Dive. (DIVE ROCKS!!)  
  
Gale was giggling as she pressed each step as best as she could.  
  
After a few other songs, they heard Gale's mom call.  
  
"Gale!!! Kai!!! We're done shopping!!!"   
  
Gale sighed, and got off of the pad, and Kai followed as they walked toward their parents.  
  
They started to walk to their car, but Gale's mom spoke up.  
  
"Umm.. Gale?"  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
"I uh.. please don't get mad about this, but um... We're going to leave.."  
  
"Great! ^_^ I know we're leaving the mall mom!"  
  
"No, Gale.. I mean.. we're leaving Japan.."  
  
Gale stopped her in tracks, her head hanging low.  
  
Gale's mom (let's call her Diana!) and Kai turned around to look at her.   
  
"W...W...Why..?"  
  
"Well, because your father got this really great offer in America, and... look, Gale, I know you just be sad about this but-"  
  
"SAD?! SAD?! That's FAR from how I feel, mom!" She said, pushing her mother out of the way to get by, and ran away.  
  
"G-GALE!" Kai said running after her, leaving Gale's mom there alone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
(With Gale and Kai)  
  
(Gale was sitting on a bench outside the mall ,crying)  
  
Kai sat down next to Gale and put a hand on her shoulder. "Gale, it's alright, we'll see each other again.."  
  
"No, Kai, *sniff* That's not it! I'm crying because I'm terrified of planes and I HATE America!" (Gomen!!) Gale said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You're NOT why I'm crying!" She yelled.  
  
Kai's eyes opened wide, but he lowered his head to cover them.. He closed them.  
  
"So... you don't care about me, is that the thing?" Kai said, standing up.  
  
"No, wait... Kai, I didn't know that-" Gale said, also standing up.   
  
"Just shut up, Gale... Shut up.."  
  
"K... Ka-"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"   
  
Gale took a step back from Kai in fear.   
  
"Look, just get your face out of my sight."  
  
Gale's eyes started filling with tears.  
  
"And NEVER show it in my face again." Kai finished.  
  
Gale bursted into tears, and faced Kai.  
  
"I.... I.. I HATE YOU, KAI!" Gale said, slapping Kai's face, and running off in tears.  
  
Kai had no reaction to her action, but just walked off the opposite way in which Gale and ran off. (In other words, let's say Gale went right, so Kai went left. ^_^)  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
NOO!! This IS not the end of the story. Well, kinda it is, but there's still the prolouge comin' up! SO STAY TUNED! ^_________^ Sorry for takin' so long to update, reviewers!!! FORGIVE ME!!!! We are not woooorttthhhyyyyyyyyy.... we are not woooooorrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttthhhhhyyyyyyyyyy.... ^^; he,.. ANYWAY! R&R, minna!!! ^,~ 


End file.
